Siempre habrá otros
by Chia S.R
Summary: Siempre que la veía, estaba llorando y así, no había manera de darle las gracias. Pero, ¿por qué lloraba la tímida Ryuzaki?


**Meme reto**

**Título:** Siempre habrá otros.

**Pareja:** Kin Saku, Saku Ryo, Saku momo

**Advertencias:** Ooc, drama, romance

**Resumen:** Siempre que la veía, estaba llorando y así, no había manera de darle las gracias. Pero, ¿por qué lloraba la tímida Ryuzaki?

--

--

Ese día había comenzado a llover repentinamente, sin que nadie lo esperara y aplazaron todos los partidos de tenis. Había sido literalmente, una patada en el culo. Su oportunidad de volver a jugar contra Echizen se había ido al garete de nuevo.

Y hablando del rey de roma, lo descubrió "hablando" con alguien a lo lejos, una chica que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Y cuando se acercó para asegurarse de quien era, comprendió en seguida. Era la chica de largas trenzas que siempre que rondaba por Seigaku o con ellos, andaba buscando. Porque si algo sabía que tenía que hacer, era darle las gracias por aquellas bolas de arroz.

Pero no sabía por qué, presentía que en ese momento no era bueno ir. La chica de trenzas parecía sufrir por algo, se frotaba los ojos cada vez más, mientras que Echizen permanecía con las manos empuñadas en los bolsillos y la raqueta bajo su hombro. Si no fuera porque la veía moverse en cada espasmo, creería que estaba pasando de la situación, pero realmente parecía estar conteniéndose.

Después de que Ryuzaki pareciera decidir que era mejor dejar el tema y calló, únicamente llorando, Koshimae se marchó.

Bien, su idea era ir y comentarle sobre la comida, agradecerle y… pero era imposible cuando ella estaba llorando como si se le acabara de morir alguien. Quizás, Koshimae le había dado una mala noticia, la muerte de alguien, pero, ¿por qué no se había quedado con ella para consolarla? Y desde luego, mucho se temía que él no sería mejor. Aunque tampoco sabía qué le pasaba exactamente.

_Pero si no me acerco y lo averiguo… Nah, Shiraishi dice que con las chicas debemos ser educados, así que… _

Se colocó la raqueta en la espalda, sujetándola con los brazos hacia atrás y contra los riñones. Se acercó a ella en silencio. La chica hipo, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de dar un saltito hacia atrás y echar a correr. Se quedó totalmente estupefacto. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Aquel remordimiento continuó a medida que pasaba el tiempo y de nuevo, el ofrecimiento de jugar contra Seigaku regresó. Sin embargo, Koshimae no se encontraba y supuso que se encontraría con aquella chica de trenzas, porque casualmente, siempre que la encontraba, estaban juntos. Cosa que era razonable si estaban… ¿juntos?

—Sakuno, llegas tarde, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar, descubriéndola. Por algún motivo, llevaba el largo cabello suelto y medio cubría su rostro. La chica que estaba con ella movió ligeramente el cabello, lanzando una maldición y tirando de su compañera rápidamente. Incomprensiblemente, las siguió.

—Esto son marcas de dedos, ¿se puede saber qué te ha hecho esta vez?

—No me hizo nada. Ayer, mi abuela se pasó al jugar conmigo, nada más— defendió fielmente la castaña, temblorosa— en serio, tomo-chan…

La llamada tomo-chan se froto el cabello ligeramente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mira, comprendo perfectamente que vuestras peleas duren semanas, que nos tengáis a todos con el alma en vilo para saber qué demonios pasa con vosotros, pero de ahí al maltrato… es imposible, sí. Jamás Echizen ha golpeado a una mujer, pero… pero es humano y sus nervios no son tan de acero como piensa la gente. Sakuno, tiene mucha fuerza. Si él lo hizo…

Sakuno comenzó a hipar, llorosa. Y él comenzó a sentir que Koshimae no estaba siendo la persona que creía. La vio llevarse las manos al cuello y negar repetidas veces con la cabeza. Tomo-chan, se giró sobre sus pies, echando a correr. Y sí, nuevamente volvió a acercarse, esperando poder darle las gracias- pese a que no era el momento- e intentar averiguar por qué salió corriendo.

—"Sakuno" — repitió tras escuchar decirlo a la chica que se marchó— esto…

Los ojos castaños se posaron sobre él, mirándole asustados y temblando. Estiró la mano para sujetarla del brazo, queriendo impedir su huida.

—Escucha, yo quiero darte las gracias por las bolas de arroz que hiciste y…

—Duele…

La soltó enseguida. Si Echizen tenía fuerza, él también podría hacerle daño. Y hasta ahora había actuado como una moto, sin percatarse de nada porque siempre estaba con chicos.

—Lo siento…— se disculpó infantilmente— no quería… herirte.

Ella lo miró asombrada hasta que comenzó a llorar nuevamente y en un acto que no se esperaba, se agarró a él con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dices tú lo que él tendría que decirme? — gimió.

— ¿Él? — Cuestionó, perdido— ¿Koshimae?

Ella asintió de nuevo y se descubrió sosteniéndola con ternura hasta sentarla en un banco. Parecía tan tremendamente delicada. Fijó su mirada en el cuello dañado. Claramente unos dedos, pero extrañamente, la cogían desde atrás y no desde delante. Esa no era causa de estrangulamiento.

Sin embargo, el brazo… lo miró fijamente.

—El día que huí de ti… él y yo discutimos. Creía que… estaba con otro chico. Saliendo. Y había decidido marcharse a América. Intenté explicárselo todo, pero no hubo forma. No creía en mí. Ayer fui a hablar con él, quería— tragó, nerviosa— que no se fuera. Pero él no quiso verme y su padre… me cogió del cuello, desde atrás, empujándome fuera de casa mientras explicaba que Ryoma no tenía otra que marcharse. Probablemente, la sujeción que hizo era más fuerte de la que él esperaba.

—Y, ¿lo del brazo? — inquirió.

—Ah, eso. Me caí. Cuando regresaba a mi casa, estaba llorando. Las lágrimas no me dejaron ver el peldaño de las escaleras y me caí. Fui al hospital gracias a un chico que me vio caer. No me pasó nada por suerte. Ryoma no me ha… puesto la mano encima nunca. No es capaz de algo así.

Y lo recordó, empuñando las manos en los bolsillos y la raqueta estremecerse. Cierto. Echizen no le podría nunca la mano encima. Sus heridas eran pura casualidad, sin embargo, las de su corazón no. Entristeció las cejas, mirándola con atención.

—Oye… realmente, gracias. No es el momento, lo sé— se dijo a sí mismo— pero…

—No fue nada— respondió rápidamente la joven, poniéndose en pie— Yo… realmente siento no poder hacer nada para retenerle. Quizás, que no me cree es una excusa para que sea más fácil para él marcharse y lo comprendo. Pero… duele. Él… es el único hombre al que seguramente podré amar.

Repentinamente, un estremecimiento le recorrió el pecho. Sakuno parecía realmente hermosa. Una adolescente con el corazón roto. Era imposible no darse cuenta. Estúpido Koshimae que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Hizo un tremendo esfuerzo, levantándose y sonriéndole. Sakuno lo miró perpleja y hasta rió.

—Escucha, "Sakuno" — exclamó emocionado, echando a correr hacia donde los demás se encontrarían— piensa en esto: "Siempre "cabrán" otros".

Sakuno rió, poniéndose las manos en son de bocina.

—Querrás decir que siempre habrán otros— corrigió, saludándole con la mano— gracias, Kintaro Tooyama.

Después de eso, no volvió a verla. Sakuno desapareció como por arte de magia. Y él se concentró en el deporte. Sin embargo, tres años después, volvió a encontrársela, embarazada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esperó ver a Echizen a su lado, sin embargo, no fue así. Otro de los del equipo de Seigaku se mostraba tan atento con ella que no tardó en comprender quien era realmente el padre de ese bebé.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella lo saludo familiarmente, haciendo señas para que se acercase.

—Esta vez, tengo yo que darte las gracias, Kin-chan— dijo mientras se rozaba cariñosamente el vientre— realmente, existen muchos otros hombres y… logré enamorarme de otro. Muchas gracias.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Ey, Tooyama— gritó Momoshiro Takeshi a su lado, golpeándole el hombro— ¿a que mi mujer está preciosa embarazada?

Y tuvo que admitirlo entre risas, porque sí, estaba esplendida. Sonriente y preciosa. No podía negarlo. Aunque, tampoco podía negar, que su corazón volvió a estremecerse y esta vez, de dolor.

--

--

¡Otro más! : D y seguiré xD.


End file.
